Sorry
by FirstTimeJB
Summary: Nate was very sorry for what he did


**Changes **

**I can't believe this. **

**I am a total idiot. **

**I don't even know how I've let this happen. **

**I am the worst boyfriend around well should we say fiancé. **

**I sighed as I continue to get mad at myself; I shouldn't have let this happen at all. **

* * *

**6 MONTHS AGO**

"_**Nate…" A woman called. **_

_**I looked up at her and smiled. "Yes…" **_

"_**Um…Miss. Gellar is in the waiting room" She said. **_

_**I nodded. "Send her in please and Amanda" **_

"_**Yes" Amanda responded. **_

"_**Can you bring coffee in please?" I asked, politely. **_

_**She nodded and left the office. **_

_**It was only 5 minutes later that Amanda came in the room with Miss. Gellar and the coffees and left the room. I looked up at Miss. Gellar; I couldn't believe what I was seeing in front of me…She was the most beautiful woman I had seen. **_

_**I spoke. "Please…Take a seat Miss. Gellar" **_

_**She sat down and smiled at me. **_

"_**Um…I heard you're a good producer and looking for work" I said. **_

_**She nodded. "Yes" **_

_**As we spoke; the interview went on for a good hour and I really got to know the girl. Her name is Caitlyn Gellar and she a producer. **_

_**I really did like her but I knew nothing could happen and nothing was going to happen because I am taken and I am getting married next year to the woman I fell in love with but I couldn't help myself but really take a good look at Caitlyn. I gave her the job of being Connect 3 producer…I already knew her as well because she was at Camp Rock but I didn't become friends with her and she is Shane wife, Mitchie Torres best friend so that how Caitlyn knew about the job. I had met her at the wedding like a month ago but I didn't really get a proper look at her because my fiancé was there. **_

_**I knew Jason and Shane would be happy that I have hired Caitlyn but I couldn't let them know that I thought she was hot and sexy because they would tell me to leave her alone and think about my fiancé. I wasn't going to let anything happen but after a month of working with Caitlyn; I really got to know her more, she was single…She had just come out of a serious relationship apparently the bloke she was with didn't want marriage or children but Caitlyn did. **_

_**I was happy that she was single but I was unhappy because someone will eventually come and take Caitlyn. But there was one day where Shane and Jason hadn't come in because Caitlyn needed to catch up on some work so she told us all to take the day off but I decided to come in and get on with some work in my office only to find Caitlyn was working in there. **_

"_**Um…What are you doing in here?" I asked. **_

"_**Oh sorry…I was just looking for peace and quiet" Caitlyn answered. "And Amanda said you weren't in today" **_

_**I chuckled. "Yeah…I changed my mind, I'm just in to catch up with some work for the album" I responded. **_

_**Caitlyn nodded. "I'll move and find somewhere else to work…" **_

"_**No don't be silly…Just stay where you are, I'm most probably going to be in and out of the office anyway" I said. **_

_**Caitlyn nodded. "Thanks" **_

_**As we both continued to work on whatever was needed done; I made small conversations with Caitlyn because I had notice her getting upset and angry at the text messages she was getting. **_

"_**Is everything okay?" I asked. **_

_**Caitlyn looked up and nodded. "Fine…Well will be" She answered. **_

_**I smiled weakly. "You can talk to me" **_

_**Caitlyn sighed. "It nothing really just Kane, he changed his mind" Caitlyn responded, letting a few tears come down her face. **_

"_**And Kane is the bloke that didn't want marriage or children but now changing his mind" I said. **_

_**Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah…I want to take him back but the way he left things wasn't good" Caitlyn revealed. **_

_**I chuckled. "Take him back then…You obviously love him" **_

"_**Yeah I love him but I'm not going to take him back if he going to mess me about again" Caitlyn replied. **_

"_**Fair enough" I said. **_

"_**I wish I could be like you…Single and have nothing to worry about" Caitlyn responded, letting out a big sigh. **_

_**I chuckled. "I hate being single" I lied. "I would love someone to be with me, someone to cuddle, kiss and hold" **_

_**Okay, so I lied about single. **_

_**Caitlyn smiled weakly. "Trust me…Your not missing out on anything" **_

_**I sighed. "But I am…" **_

_**I stood up and went over to her. "I am missing it all…Since my ex broke up with me, all I've wanted is someone else to cuddle and hold" I whispered. **_

_**Caitlyn nodded. "I know the feeling…That all I want since Kane broke up with me" **_

"_**Come home with me tonight…" I offered. **_

_**Caitlyn was shocked. "Really" **_

_**I nodded. "Totally…I'm tired of being on my own" I said. **_

_**I knew this was all wrong but I couldn't help myself; Caitlyn was fit and sexy…I was only offering her to come back to my old flat, I still had it because it was nice place to get away from my fiancé. I wasn't there a lot but it was useful to have…**_

"_**Okay" Caitlyn said. "I'll come back to yours" **_

_**I smiled. **_

_**So we packed up and left the office together; we got to my car and I open the door for her and she climbed into my car once she was in, I closed the door and got into the car…**_

"_**Get ready to see some posh flat" I pointed out with a grin. **_

_**Caitlyn giggled. "Posh…" **_

_**I started up the car and drove to the flat; once we were there, I notice Caitlyn was shocked at the flat. **_

"_**WOW" She let out. "I wish my flat was like this…You have a perfect view" **_

_**I chuckled. "Yeah…I like the view" **_

"_**This must cost you quite a bit" Caitlyn replied. **_

_**I nodded. "Yeah but I don't need to worry about money" **_

_**Caitlyn laughed. "I know…" **_

_**I folded my arms. "Did you want a drink?" **_

_**She nodded, taking her jacket off. "Something strong please" **_

_**I chuckled and went into the kitchen; she came into the kitchen. **_

"_**I have anything" I pointed out. **_

"_**I'll have a strong whiskey with coke please" Caitlyn said.**_

"_**Good choice" I responded, getting whiskey and then getting coke out of the fridge. **_

_**I got two glasses and we went to sit down on the sofa and I pour the drinks…I gave her the glass and sat back to look at her. **_

"_**How long have you lived here for?" Caitlyn asked. **_

"_**A few years" I answered. "I've lived here since I was 18 when I left Camp Rock" **_

_**Caitlyn nodded. "I do remember you there but I didn't have any guts to come and speak to you" **_

"_**Why?" I questioned. "I wouldn't have bitten your head off" **_

_**Caitlyn giggled. "I know just your Nate Gray" **_

_**I nodded. "Take your point…So what about you?" **_

"_**Well I live in a shit apartment" Caitlyn said. "Nah…It not too bad, it okay" **_

_**I smiled. "Good...Well with what I'm paying you, you should be able to afford something simpler to this" **_

_**Caitlyn shakes her head. "Nah…I'm good with what I have" Caitlyn responded. **_

_**It was only a few hours later; I and Caitlyn were laughing and joking about…It was only when Caitlyn realized the time.**_

"_**Shit…I better go home" Caitlyn burst out. **_

_**She stood up but I stood up and came face to face with her. "Stay" I whispered. **_

_**Caitlyn was confused. "I have to go home…" Caitlyn whispered back. **_

_**I sighed. "Who said?" **_

_**Caitlyn shakes her head. "I can't-t do this…" **_

_**I broke Caitlyn off by kissing her lips softly. I pulled away and looked at her. **_

"_**Stay…" I whispered against her lips. **_

_**I could tell Caitlyn was nervous. "I've only just broke up with Kane…" **_

_**I broke her off again by kissing her but this kiss lasted a lot longer; I wrapped my arms around Caitlyn waist and kissed her with so much passion but we broke apart… **_

"_**He doesn't deserve you" I whispered. **_

_**Caitlyn nodded nervously. "Sleep with me" **_

_**I nodded and kissed her again…I took her hand, leading her to the bedroom. When we got there; I pulled her closer to me and kissed her…I started undoing her clothes and she did the same to me. **_

_**Once we were both naked; I lifted her and lay her down on the bed…I kissed her lips and I then moved down to her neck, sucking on it causing her to moan…I then went further down her body; I found her clit…I massage it first while sucking on her breast. **_

_**She moans. "God…" **_

_**I chuckled as I went down and started licking her out causing her to moan louder. **_

"_**FUCK…Nate" She moans louder. **_

_**She grabs the bed sheets and I then sucked her clit causing her to cum all over my mouth, I licked it all up and then went back up to her lips…Crashing our lips so she tastes herself in my mouth. I broke it off…**_

"_**Are you sure?" I asked breathless. **_

_**She nodded. "I wanna suck you" **_

_**I chuckled and lay down for her. She went down and sucked me until I came in her mouth…But it didn't stop there, she made me cum so much... **_

"_**FUCK CAITY" I shouted. **_

_**She sucked on my hard cock for a good half an hour before meeting back up with my lips and making me tastes myself. **_

_**I broke off the kiss. "Fuck me…Your good" I kissed her again. **_

_**She giggles and I rolled us over. "I'm going to fuck you now" **_

"_**Make sure you do hard and fast" Caitlyn grinned. **_

_**I went into her slowly and then I got faster… **_

"_**Fuck…" Caitlyn let out. "Fuck…" **_

_**I grinned as I got faster but I crash our lips together but soon broke off. **_

"_**Fuck…" Caitlyn said breathless. "GOD…NATE" **_

_**After an hour; I stopped and looked at her…She had a few tears coming down her face and I just kissed her lips. **_

"_**I'm sorry" I whispered, kissing her lips. **_

_**She shakes her head and kisses me back. "Don't be" **_

_**I got off her and lay next to her. "You were amazing" I muttered, kissing her lips again. **_

_**She smiled.**_

_**We fell asleep. **_

_**It was only the morning; I woke up to find her gone so I quickly got up, I had a quick shower and got dressed and looked around the place…I found her sitting outside, I walked up behind her. **_

"_**You okay?" I whispered, wrapping my arms around her. **_

_**She nodded. "Yeah…I need to go" She answered, quietly. **_

_**I moan. "No you don't need to" I said, kissing her neck. **_

_**She sighs and turns to face me. "What do you want?" She asked. **_

"_**You" I whispered, crashing lips together. **_

_**But after a few minutes she breaks it off with me and walks away. I followed and watched her put her jacket on and looks at me. **_

"_**Thank you for last night" She said. **_

_**I smiled and nodded. "You're welcome" **_

_**She walks over to me and kisses me again. **_

* * *

**I didn't feel guilty at all and no one found out about what had happened; obviously Caitlyn didn't tell Mitchie about me, which was good because I didn't want Caitlyn knowing about my fiancé. **

**But it didn't quite end there because it happened again like a month later…But only this time it was different, I was worried about her. **

"_**Come on Cait" Mitchie burst out. "Shane gone home to get ready" **_

_**I shot my head up at this. "What's going on?" I asked. **_

_**Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at me. "Were going out…Do you want to come?" Caitlyn questioned with a smile. **_

_**I swallowed. "No…" **_

_**Caitlyn smiled. "Okay, I'll see you Monday" **_

_**Once she and Mitchie had left; I went after her, I caught up with her. "Caitlyn" I called. **_

_**She turned around and smiled at me. "Yes…" **_

_**I came face to face with her. "Um…Can I have a quick word?" I asked. **_

_**Caitlyn looked at Mitchie. "Go and get in the car…I'll be two minutes" Caitlyn said, giving Mitchie the car keys. **_

_**I and Caitlyn went into this little room that was known as the storage room but we sat down. **_

"_**What's up?" Caitlyn asked. **_

"_**I don't know…" I answered. "Just be careful" **_

_**Caitlyn smiled. "Worried about me?" **_

"_**No" I lied. "Okay…Yeah I am, I want to come but got stuff going on" **_

_**Caitlyn nodded. "Is that it?" **_

_**I nodded. **_

"_**Good…Because I have to go" Caitlyn let out. **_

_**She and I stood up but before she could leave I pulled her towards me and kiss her. She kisses me back and I make her walk backwards until she hits the wall...We were kissing for a good few minutes before breaking apart. **_

"_**I can't" Caitlyn whispered. "I have to go" **_

_**I nodded. "Just remember I'm here" **_

_**Caitlyn nodded. **_

_**I let her go but it was only a few hours later…I found myself with Shane, Jason, Caitlyn, Mitchie and a few other people I didn't know…I had notice Caitlyn was on the dance floor. **_

_**I had been watching her very carefully but I notice she was getting attention off this bloke who had started dancing with her…But as I watched him and Caitlyn dance, I notice Caitlyn and him getting a bit close so I stood up and walked over to them. I heard Caitlyn say "Can you get off me" **_

_**I tapped the bloke on the shoulder and he turned around. "I believe she doesn't want to dance with you" **_

_**I saw Caitlyn look at me but she got out the bloke grip and went to me. The bloke just shakes his head and walks off…I and Caitlyn go to the bar and she smiles at me. **_

"_**Thank you" She said, loud enough for me to hear. **_

_**I nodded. "Come on…Let's get out of here" **_

_**I and Caitlyn left the club and I got her to my car and she turns to look at me with confusion. **_

"_**Get in" I said, kissing her lips. **_

_**She smiled and got into my car. I closed the door and got into the car…I notice Caitlyn had her heels off and her bra showing…She grabs my hand and puts it on her breast. I started massaging it…But I stopped and started the car up. I drove us to my apartment; once we were inside…She had her dress, bra, tights and knickers off… **_

_**I took all my clothes off and threw her onto my bed… **_

_**2 hours later…**_

"_**FUCK NATE" Caitlyn cries out. **_

_**I got off her and pull her for a cuddle. "Fuck…" I let out, kissing her lips. **_

_**The next morning; I woke up to find Caitlyn gone again but this time she had left a note for me. **_

'_**Sorry…I had to go, I didn't want Mitchie worrying but thanks for last night love Caitlyn x' **_

_**I sighed and ripped the note up. **_

* * *

**It didn't stop there either but I couldn't control myself…I started flirting with Caitlyn in front of Shane, Jason and Mitchie. But Caitlyn still had no idea about my fiancé and I knew if she found out, she wouldn't be too pleased about it. **

**But it was coming up to Caitlyn birthday and Mitchie had said she throwing a party and that me and my fiancé were invited but I said to Mitchie that my fiancé wouldn't be able to come but I would be there. **

**I was bang out of order on her birthday party because…**

* * *

**2 months after night…Caitlyn Birthday Party**

_**The music was loud and everyone was having a good time at Caitlyn birthday party…I was just sat down on the chair for most of the party but when Caitlyn saw me, she got me up and dancing with her. **_

_**But I started drinking with Caitlyn; I and her did a few shots and was pretty much drunk a few hours later…I and her were up and dancing, I didn't care who saw us but I had my hands all over her and I was kissing her lips and making it look like we were a couple. **_

_**But I took Caitlyn away from the party and found a more quiet room…I got us into a room and I started making out with her, I had manage to get her dress undone and she had manage to get my jeans undone and I fucked her. **_

"_**Fuck…" Caitlyn let out. "Fuck Nate…" **_

"_**Caity…" I moaned. **_

"_**Nate" She said breathless. **_

"_**Caity…" **_

_**After I thrust in and out of her; we both got ourselves dressed and we rejoined the party…We went back to dancing and I manage to have my hands all over her but I had noticed Mitchie was watching but I didn't care, I made out with Caitlyn in front of her. **_

_**The next morning; I came into work with a huge hangover but I didn't care I had work to do but I got to my office and notice Shane and Jason were there with Mitchie. **_

"_**Morning guys" I said, sitting down in my chair. **_

"_**Don't you dare morning us" Mitchie responded. **_

"_**What the hell was going on last night?" Shane asked. **_

_**I looked up at them all with a confused face. "Um…I was at Caitlyn party" **_

"_**Yeah…Touching Caitlyn" Mitchie muttered. **_

"_**What?" I burst out. "No I wasn't" **_

_**I knew I was lying. I remembered everything from last night, I remember touching, kissing and fucking Caitlyn last night. **_

"_**So you don't remember fucking Caitlyn?" Mitchie questioned. **_

"_**What?" I burst out. "No I don't and I wouldn't" **_

_**Mitchie shakes her head. "You're cheating on…" **_

"_**No I am not" I cut Mitchie off. **_

"_**Right…" Mitchie said. "So you won't mind me asking Caitlyn" **_

"_**I don't care…I know nothing happened last night" I lied. **_

_**Mitchie had called Amanda in the room. "Amanda…Can you go and get Caitlyn?" **_

_**It was only a few minutes later; Caitlyn came in the room.**_

"_**What is it?" Caitlyn asked. "I haven't got time for this" **_

"_**What happened with you and Nate?" Shane questioned. **_

_**Caitlyn looked at me and then the others. "Nothing…" **_

_**I chuckled and got a warning look of Shane, Jason and Mitchie. "You know you don't have to cover for him" Shane said. **_

_**Caitlyn shakes her head. "I'm not…Nothing happened" **_

_**I could tell Caitlyn was lying as well. "If there nothing else, I would like to get on with some work" I said, standing up and walking over to Caitlyn. **_

_**Shane and Jason looked at Mitchie. "I know what I saw" Mitchie responded. **_

_**Shane shrugged his shoulders. "Mitch…Are you sure you weren't drunk?" Shane asked. **_

"_**No I was not" Mitchie answered. **_

"_**Well nothing happened" Shane said, walking off with Jason and Caitlyn. **_

_**Mitchie looked at me. "This isn't over" **_

_**As Mitchie was about to walk out I grabbed her. "This is over…And yes, I do remember sleeping with Caitlyn" I whispered. **_

_**I let out a laugh and left the office with a grin. **_

* * *

**I remember the day that Caitlyn finally met my fiancé; I was totally heartbroken by the look on Caitlyn face. I didn't want her to find out and I didn't want to lose her but I knew I was going to. **

**I remember this day because it only happened last week… **

* * *

_**I and Caitlyn were in my apartment; making ice-cream sundae, I had promised Caitlyn a whole day for me and her in my apartment and it finally happened. **_

"_**Nate" She laughed. "Stop it" **_

_**I grinned and kissed her lips. "You look good in my shirt" I whispered. **_

_**She smiled. "I look good in anything to you, your eyes and cock" **_

_**I smiled and kiss her passionately; I pushed all the stuff out of the way and lifted her so she was sat on the kitchen side. She moans as I finger her; she had nothing on apart from shirt…**_

"_**Lie down" I whispered. **_

_**She did as she was told and speed her legs open and started licking her out. I put her finger up and she moans…**_

"_**Nate" **_

_**I smiled and went down to lick her out. She was coming so much I had to lick her quick…I pulled her back up so I could kiss her lips. **_

"_**Fuck Nate" She muttered against my lips. **_

_**I grinned. "I know…I'm good" **_

_**She giggled and kisses my lips. **_

_**The next few days; I and Caitlyn had started working closely at work but no one notice…But I remember Shane and Jason leaving the room to have lunch and I went to close the door and then I pulled Caitlyn to me and I undid her skirt but I didn't let it fall to the floor…I just put my hand down so I could play with her. **_

_**I was making out with her so she didn't moan…We did this for a good 5 minutes before she turned around and got her breasts out for me and I sucked on them but then she pushes me away and got her knees and undoes my jeans and got my hard cock out and starts sucking on it. **_

"_**Ahh..." I moan. "Caity…" **_

_**She sucked on it for a good 5 minutes before getting up and meeting up with my lips again. I pushed her against the wall and sucked on her neck…She pushes me away and pushes me down on the chair. **_

_**She sits on me and lets my cock go inside her. She goes up and down on me for a good 15 minutes before getting off me. We sort ourselves out and then I kiss her lips again but then I heard the door open and got away from Caitlyn. **_

_**I was shocked to see who it was. **_

"_**Josie…What are you doing here?" I asked, going towards her. **_

"_**Oh…Such a crime to see my…" I cut her off.**_

"_**My office" I said.**_

_**Josie walked out of the room and I winked at Caitlyn who smiled weakly at me. After half an hour; I came out of my office and kissed Josie on the lips. **_

"_**I'll see you tonight" I muttered against Josie lips. **_

"_**I love you" Josie said. **_

"_**I love you too" I responded. **_

_**Josie walked off and I turned to see Caitlyn standing there with her arms folded and looking at me with angry face. **_

"_**Caity…" I began to say. **_

_**Caitlyn put her hand up. "Don't bother" **_

"_**Caity…" I said grabbing her. **_

"_**Who was that Nate?" She asked, letting a few tears come down my face. **_

_**I couldn't let anyone else see her like this so I took her into my office and closed the door. **_

"_**She my fiancée" I answered. **_

_**Caitlyn was shocked. "So you lied about being single" **_

_**I nodded. "Trust me…I didn't feel good about it but I really like you" I responded, going toward her. **_

_**But Caitlyn pushes me away and goes to the door. "I really liked you too Nate" **_

"_**Caity…" I said. **_

_**But she left the office and I punched the wall. **_

* * *

**As I was sat here at my desk; looking through the photos of me and Caitlyn…I remember Caitlyn doing this, it made me laugh but she thought it would be funny to take loads of photos but there was one photo that I kept because it was just such a natural photo. **

**But Shane came into the office and sat in the chair. **

"**So Caitlyn going" Shane said. **

**I looked at him and nodded. **

"**Are you not going to stop her?" Shane asked. **

**I shake my head. "No…I'm taken" **

"**Wow…So as soon as Caitlyn finds out about Josie, you go back to Josie and dump Caitlyn like she means nothing to you" Shane replied. "Wow…You really are a bastard" **

"**Thanks" I said. **

"**Caitlyn really likes you" Shane revealed. **

**I nodded. "I know" **

"**Obviously she doesn't like you now because you lied to her didn't you?" Shane asked. **

"**Yeah I did" I answered, rolling my eyes. "I lied to her" **

"**Why?" Shane questioned. **

"**Because there was something I like about Caitlyn" I burst out. **

"**Well I can agree with you on that one…Caitlyn is smart, sexy, hot, sweet, caring, loving and just a normal girl" Shane responded. **

**I was shocked. "So you thought about being unfaithful to Mitchie with Caitlyn?" **

"**GOD no…" Shane burst out. "I love Mitchie but Caitlyn she just a very good friend" **

**I sighed. "What am I suppose to do?" I asked. **

"**Sort things out with Caitlyn" Shane answered. **

"**She doesn't want to know" I said. **

**Shane shakes his head. "She leaving this afternoon" **

**Shane up and left the office. **

**It was only that afternoon; I left the office and went down to say goodbye to Caitlyn, I walked out of the building to see Mitchie, Shane, Jason, Amanda and Christina saying goodbye to her. I walked over to them all and she looks at me. **

"**Bye Christina" Caitlyn said, hugging her. "Good luck with that album" **

"**You take care" Christina responded. **

**Christina and Amanda set aside so Shane and Jason could say goodbye. **

"**Bye Cait…" Jason said, hugging her. **

**Shane then hugged her and whispered. "I'm sorry" **

**I could see Caitlyn have a few tears drop down her face when she pulled away from Shane and hugged Mitchie who was crying. **

"**Do you really have to go?" Mitchie cried.**

**Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah…I'll be in touch" **

**Mitchie hugged Caitlyn again. Then Shane, Jason and Mitchie stepped aside for me to say my goodbyes. **

"**Hi" I said. **

**She stood there with her arms folded. "Hi" **

"**Look, I am sorry" I whispered. **

**Caitlyn nodded. "I know" **

**I put my arms out and she hugged me. "I love you Caitlyn" I whispered, kissing her cheek. **

**We pulled away and I walked over to Shane, Jason, Mitchie, Amanda and Christina but then a saw someone else coming running up, shouting. **

"**CAITLYN" A bloke shouted. "CAITLYN" **

**Caitlyn stopped and was shocked. "Kane" **

**He was totally breathless from running but he caught his breath back. "You can't go" Kane said, breathless. "I still love you" **

**Caitlyn looks at me and then back at Kane. "I have to go..." **

"**Cait…" Kane replied. **

"**No Kane…I'm going home" Caitlyn responded. **

"**You never loved me did you?" Kane asked. **

**Caitlyn shakes her head. "No I'm sorry I didn't…You broke my heart along with someone else, so goodbye Kane" Caitlyn answered. **

"**She meant you Nate" Mitchie said to me. **

**Kane heard it and looked at me. "Are you serious?" Kane asked. **

**Mitchie nodded. "Yup, big boy Nate is driving her out of town" Mitchie answered. **

**Kane came face to face with me. "You hurt Cait…" **

**I nodded. "Yeah and I'm not proud of it" I responded. **

**Kane punches me right in the face and I go to fight him back; Shane and Jason broke us up. **

"**AT LEAST I COULD GIVE HER WHAT SHE WANTED" I shouted. **

**Kane went for me again but Shane and Jason held him back. "I CAN YOU CUNT" Kane yelled. **

**I walked over to Caitlyn. "Caity…I'm begging you don't go…I will make you happy" I whispered, putting my hands on her neck. "Please"**

**Caitlyn put her hands on top of my hands and shakes her head. "You broke my heart and lied to me" Caitlyn cried softly. **

"**I know and that was wrong of me" I cried. "But I really do love you" **

**Caitlyn cries. "Until the next girl comes along Nate..." **

"**No" I said, shaking my head. "Only you" **

**Caitlyn pushes me away but I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her lips. She kisses me back and wraps her arms around my neck. We break apart and rest our foreheads together. **

"**I love you Caity" I whispered. **

"**I love you too" Caitlyn responded. **

* * *

**A YEAR LATER… **

**I stood at the family gathering with Caitlyn; I had my arms around her and resting my hands on her tiny bump. It was Julia Christening. **

**I whispered. "That's going to be us in a year time" **

**Caitlyn smiled and kisses my lips. **


End file.
